lion: we will survive
by Picup
Summary: There can be only one top idol. Snippets of the past and the present mixed in with an inevitable battle.


Title: lion: we will survive  
Author/Artist: Picup/Picupzors  
Characters: Minase Iori, Takatsuki Yayoi, brief appearances by the other characters  
Fandom: The Idolmster  
Rating: K? (-doesn't know for sure-)  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Idolmster, yup.

Summary: There can be only one top idol. Snippets of the past and the present mixed in with an inevitable battle.

Quick Note: This is probably one of the longest pieces I ever written – you may want to mentally prepare yourself to read it. XD;

* * *

"You called us, Shachou?"

The door creaked open in the offices of 765 Production. The sky was hazed with dark clouds and rain. Although it was a dark, rainy day, everyone still had to work; including the idols of the 765 Productions. It was late in the afternoon – and there was no indication of the rain letting up going into the evening.

A twin-tailed, haired girl stuck her head into the slightly open door. Emerald eyes blinked, as the shadowy-figure of the President of 765 Productions looked up from his paper that his secretary handed him. There was a nod from the figure, "Yes yes, Takatsuki-kun, Minase-kun, please come in." He glanced up at his green-haired secretary, and nodded a little.

Otonashi Kotori understood easily, and she nodded back. She bowed respectively towards Tagaki Shachou, and excused herself quickly. By this time, both, Minase Iori, and Takatsuki Yayoi had slipped into the office, passed the desk clerk. The door was shut with a quiet thud, and both young girls looked towards their superior as he cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Both of you have worked very hard, and are often talked about in the media. Sales and popularity for 765 have sky rocketed."

He stated, and both girls seemed relatively surprised at this – but it was masked in their reactions. Yayoi gave a great cheer – holding up a hand towards the President – who laughed under his breath and 'hi-touched' Yayoi back. Iori on the other hand smirked, tossing her hair back in Iori-like fashion, while she stated firmly, "Of course; I expected no less from my fans, and the media."

He cleared his throat after a moment of joy, and a serious tone in his voice returned. "Yes, yes, that is why in order for both of you to continue this joy and success."

He paused as both girls now looked at him inquisitively – quite interested in what was to be done next.

"I want both of you to compete in the next Ultimate Idol Competition – against other popular idols – but most of all, against each other."

* * *

"_Iori-chan! That was fun!"_

_Takatsuki Yayoi said loudly, as both girls exited the building that they worked at. Minase Iori trotted right behind her closely, giving out a sigh of relief – happy that the work day was over. She held in her left arm tightly her infamous bunny rabbit – Usa-chan. _

_It was a day full of lessons – or rather, Iori thought she was doing solo lessons with the Producer – who had unexpectedly canceled on her – saying that there was some paperwork he forgot to fill out and file… She called him an idiot numerous of times, and proceeded to beat him with the said paperwork – until Yayoi barged into the office that morning; and got the Producer out of his bind._

_Yayoi turned around, grinning from ear to ear. "See, lessons are more fun with more than one person!"_

_Iori muttered something under her breath, and looked away – turning a slight red. She didn't want to admit it – but it was a lot of fun with Yayoi – more fun than with that idiot at least…_

_She was brought out of her brooding thoughts of a certain idiot Producer, as something – or rather someone grabbed her right hand. "Iori-chan! Let's go; there's a park nearby!"_

"_Wait, Yayoi…!"_

_Before she had the chance to object, Yayoi pulled her into a light jog, and then both girls were running down a road – laughing and giggling along the way._

* * *

The sky continued to pour the liquid droplets from the sky, even into the late evening, as two girls stepped out of the building of 765 Productions – silent. The expression on their faces matched the gloomy weather that was amongst them. Iori paused in her footsteps, tilting the pink umbrella up a little, to look at the soaked backside of her fellow idol that was ahead of her.

"Yayoi, would you like a ride?"

It was an odd question to break the ice between them – especially odd that Iori was the one asking. She watched Yayoi pause in her own steps, and look back – smiling feebly at the brunette-haired girl. "It's okay, Iori-chan. I don't mind the rain."

She said halfheartedly, although she was trying to sound as energetic as she can. A small smile was placed on Iori's lips – but she wasn't sure if it was a 'true' smile, or if it was one out of pity. The grim expression was placed on her lips soon after, and she had to turn herself away – not being able to bear staring at the other idol any longer.

"… From today on, we'll be rivals."

The statement came out a lot bitterer than Iori thought – and she didn't really see the flinch, and the gloomy facial expression that returned to Yayoi's face. Iori heard a small noise of agreement, and she continued on – although taking a step further away from her – as there was a soft noise of tire-wheels approaching 765 Productions.

"… There's no way I'm losing."

Iori muttered, before she fully turned her back on Yayoi – and watched sorrowfully as a limo had pulled up in front of 765 Productions. The driver got out immediately, bowing towards Iori, before he quickly opened the door for the girl. She snapped her umbrella shut, and entered the limo without another word.

The limo door was shut, and the driver returned to his seat, and it slowly pulled away from 765 Productions. Yayoi just watched sadly as the limo went in the opposite direction she was headed, because she too knew as well.

That there was no way; Takatsuki Yayoi would lose in this competition.

* * *

_The park wasn't far from 765 Productions; but both girls were out of breath anyways. They both collapsed onto a nearby bench – immediately relaxing in the seat. Yayoi had pointed towards the sky, which was magnificently filled almost to the brim with small, white specs, and was in awe by them._

_She enjoyed star gazing a lot, and wanted to lie on the grass to do it – but Iori protested immediately, claiming the dirt will dirty her hair and clothing; bugs will get over her…_

_And the list could go on and on, until Yayoi waved her arms in defense – understanding that her friend didn't like lying on the grass – at least without a blanket or something. So the next best choice was the bench._

_They both stared up at the star-lit sky in a content silence, and enjoyed each other's company under this magnificent sky._

_Yayoi somewhat fidgeted after a while, and turned towards her friend._

_"Ne, Iori-chan…"_

* * *

"Cameras… check, lighting effects… check, how are the speakers? Is everything else in check?"

People frantically ran around the back studio, other people shouting over microphones and headsets – making sure everything is all set. It was going to be one of the biggest broadcasts in history -- and it sent everyone in the studio panicking to make sure everything was perfect. It was something new – broadcasting an ultimate idol competition. They had many people working behind the scenes to make sure everything was perfect.

A man, who was dressed in a rolled-up white sleeve dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, rubbed his head. His higher-ups were crazy, making him do such a large broadcast, of something so important. Of course the ratings were going to pour in like crazy – but they could lose it in an instance if something went wrong – and then his job would be at stake.

He turned behind him, and looked wearily at two people who watched silently in the back. "I'm sorry to be so busy with final preparations before the broadcast; you came to watch your fellow idols?"

He asked, as one of the people he apologized to push up her glasses. "We came to check if everything was set – so that there weren't any irregularities. If something came up, and it affected one of our idols…"

She was about to rant on, until the second female next to the one with glasses stepped next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ritsuko-san; calm down, they're doing everything they can to keep everything in check." The other female immediately backed down as her colleague next to her calmed her down. The man just returned both of their statements with a wry smile.

"I understand – you don't want any discrepancies to happen during the competition. Besides…" He paused as he wheeled around, his back facing the two females now.

"All those who are performing tonight are going to make it big anyway, sure recording companies and those big music industry companies will try to hook up with the one on top; some will still grab the other five believing they can make a difference as well. So you should be happy for your fellow idols."

He glanced back at the glasses female – who remained silent, then looked over at the green-haired girl standing next to her. She seemed like she blanked out for a bit.

"_I want to test them, Otonashi-kun, they are both still very young."_

Kotori blinked as she shook her head lightly. She looked over towards the man in charge of tonight's broadcast, and gave him an apologetic look.

"Yes… Yes we all are."

It felt somewhat painful to say it, and a painful smile that followed suit – before Ritsuko grabbed her arm gently, and they left the hectic, recording room.

* * *

_"… Producer…"_

_The Young Man, who everyone around the office called 'Producer' moved the newspaper article he was reading down from his face, so he could glance at the young, pig-tailed girl sitting in front of him. Her emerald eyes were downcast towards her lap, and she seemed to be in a deep thinking state._

_She only asked for him at that moment._

_  
"… Yayoi?"_

_He replied a little while after, not sure what to say. He watched her face move into some distort – as her solemn look was mixing in with a bit of confusion. "I… I don't want to…"_

_She started slowly, yet it came out in a jumbled mess. The Producer frowned; the upcoming competition was straining the usual, young energetic idol, and made her into almost an absolute mess. He slowly took in a deep breath, thinking about what Takagi said earlier. Slowly, the Producer stood up, and placed a hand on Yayoi's shoulder. He gave her a small, yet encouraging smile._

_"I don't know how much help I'll be, but all I can say is do your best."_

_Yayoi went silent, sniffing a little bit; she was about to break down into tears. The Producer rubbed the back of his neck a little bit, before he outstretched his arms – indicating some sort of comforting hug. Yayoi took it graciously, and immediately wrapped her arms around the much older male. The Producer slowly wrapped his arms around the young girl, treating it much like she was his younger sister._

_He frowned though, as she started to sob a little. All she could do was do her best._

* * *

Tightening the double knot she had done around her waist of her training jacket, and slapping her face lightly a couple of times – Takatsuki Yayoi was ready to face everything head on.

She watched earlier as workers frantically ran around, holding up papers, barking up orders, and doing several other menial tasks before the start of the competition. She giggled quietly to herself at this; it was a bit disorganized, and if Ritsuko-san was here to see it, she would get angry quickly, and set everything straight.

Yayoi also took this chance to look at the competition around her; most of the girls here were older than her – by at least three-four years that they were closer in age with Haruka, Yukiho, and Makoto. The only younger ones in this competition were her, and Iori.

She bit her lip gently, at the mention of Minase Iori in her mind.

"_Onee-chan, do your best! Be the idol we know you're going to be!"_

Yayoi shook her head, that's right, her siblings were going to be watching tonight as well – she couldn't let them down! Her hand slowly closed into a fist, and she pumped it into the air, "Yosh…!" She said to herself, a slight leap in the air that went with her fist.

Right, she was ready; she wasn't going to psych herself out now.

And at that moment, a certain idol, sporting her normal pink training-suit walked by her. Yayoi paused for a moment, feeling tensions grow between both of them; as it had previously in the office. "… Iori-chan…"

Iori stopped for a moment, but didn't turn around.

"G-Good luck."

Yayoi managed to spurt out finally, and bowed a little towards her. Iori just stood there for a few moments, before walking away – most likely getting ready for the competition herself. Yayoi straightened herself out quickly – that was odd…

She swore she heard a mutter of 'you too' coming from Iori's mouth.

* * *

_"Iori, wait!"_

_The Producer called out as the young, rich, child stormed towards the door. Usa-chan was barely holding onto dear life on Iori's left-arm, and Iori's right hand was clutched into a tight fist, as she whirled around – dangerously glaring at the Producer. "What?" She asked, her breath coming out seething. The Producer almost had to back away – slightly surprise at how… angry she seemed to be. It was almost as if she wanted to kill someone._

"_You're being bad-tempered a lot more than usual; heck, you yelled at Yukiho for something so little. What's gotten into you?"_

_He pressed against her. Earlier that day, he came into the kitchen witnessing Iori yelling at Yukiho over something little about tea; that it sent the brown-haired girl crying onto him. Iori had stormed off after that – and he couldn't go after her, as Yukiho was literally attached to his waist, crying her lungs out and there was no one in the office -- other than the angry Iori. It wasn't until Haruka came into the office a few moments later that she peeled Yukiho off of him, and he was able to go after Iori._

_Iori didn't seem to reply, as she grabbed onto the door knob; she had a lesson to go to, she had no time for this._

"… _You've been more on the edge lately, and I don't see you in the office as much – although Ritsuko's told me you been attending your lessons regularly – a lot more than usual she also said…"_

"_What has that have to do with you?!"_

_She finally replied – although not the one that the Producer was looking for. The Producer took in a deep breath, his hands unconsciously slipping into his pockets of his dress pants._

_"It's about the upcoming competition, against Yayoi, isn't it?"_

_Iori's jaw clenched tighter, and her already vice grip on the door knob just got even tighter. The Producer expected her to say something – but all he got was the door being swung open hard, and then shut with a large boom soon after._

_He frowned a little, he struck a chord there, and he knew it._

_He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, and all that was left in the office was the soft sobs of one timid girl, and her friend next to her, giving her soft encouragements to try and cheer her up._

* * *

And finally, the competition was about to begin. All the hard work the Idols put in to getting here, all the preparations that were done for this to be a successful broadcast, and all the time the audience had waited, with some ordering tickets months before the day would come was coming down to this one moment.

The competitors were lined up along the giant live stage; although it was a competition, they were to give a live performance still – in front of a live audience. But most importantly, in front of the three top critics, who would be judging them based on what they specialized in.

"Alright! Shall we get this party started?!?"

The judge in the middle shouted into his microphone, adjusting the cap on his head a little. The other two judges were much more refined than he was, but also nodded. The live audience behind them shouted with glee – and even some of the competitors cheered.

The middle judge adjusted his hat once more, grinning from ear to ear. "So the rules are simple, you girls just dance, sing, and appeal to your heart's content, and we give each of you points on how you each did. The two with the least points will be eliminated after each round – meaning we will only have three rounds."

He explained, although he had some wit and charm to it, which made it seem interesting to the audience. The competitors nodded in confirmation; although some were visibly nervous about this whole competition. The judges exchanged glances, it seemed like everything was all set.

"Alright…! Hit the music!"

The idols immediately separated from each other, the lighting effects had changed, the atmosphere was completely different from a moment before, and the music started to boom. People were immediately cheering, and some of the girls were already slipping into the rhythm.

Iori started out a lot stronger than she normally did for auditions, as she already appealed towards the judges by the second beat had come around. It was easily seen that Iori was doing much better than the rest of the competitors – thus making her on top right away.

Yayoi on the other hand, wasn't doing badly – but she wasn't doing well either. She couldn't figure out why her footing was so bad today – causing her to nearly trip once, and she was sure the judges saw that. She was also sure that they deducted points from her because of that near-fall.

* * *

The competition was heating up fiercely, and everyone in the chat room was just going ballistic. People all over the country – even all over the world were just spamming away at who was going to win, at who they were cheering for, and such. Dark, azure eyes stared intently at the screen – not watching the comments fly, but watching the live performance being broadcast.

She bit her lip gently, "Yayoi-san…" She said quietly to herself, knowing her idol-senpai was doing her best out there. Mizutani Eri blinked a couple minutes later, as her phone started to vibrate, and she slid the phone up, pressing it against her ear.

It was silent for a moment, and all she could hear was steady, paced breathing. _"… Y-You know, Nee-chan told me it must be hard for them to compete."_

Eri didn't reply at first, but she slowly nodded her head. "It's like competing against your best friend, Ryo-san… It's not even friendly competition – and they're forcing themselves to go all out."

* * *

The first round had ended – and Iori thought it felt like she was just standing backstage, waiting to be called up just a moment ago. She decided to be more aggressive than she was in auditions, and it paid off quite nicely – as she emerged as top by the end of the first round.

The Judges had announced the two who were eliminated, and the two quickly left the stage (not without a swift farewell to their fans). Yayoi had a sigh in relief – she scored forth at the end of the first round, barely hanging in there. She had to step it up in this round – or hope for a miracle – if she wanted to stay in this, and become number one.

This time Yayoi started to be more aggressive – by finally getting a grip on her footing. She didn't trip any more, nor let up on her singing. She did a twirl, and some more complicated feet and hands movements.

* * *

"Ahh! Yeah, go Yayoi!"

Kikuchi Makoto cheered loudly, up in the office of 765 Productions. She was up from her seat now – startling her other idol colleagues who too, were gathered close the TV – watching the competition intently. Makoto enjoyed a good competition, and she was impressed by Yayoi's movements into a difficult dance routine.

Since, Makoto too, enjoyed dancing – that she worked with the young 765 member with complicated dance steps and routines on a daily basis.

A soft voice spoke from next to Makoto – although there was a slight giggle to it. "Makoto-chan, you're getting excited over it, again."

Hagiwara Yukiho felt obliged to point that out – and Makoto turned a slight red. The tomboyish girl rubbed the back of her neck, as she settled back in her seat. "S-Sorry… Y-You know how I am, Yukiho."

She stated slowly, chuckling nervously. Yukiho nodded, before she giggled a little bit. She glanced over at the other two who were sitting across from them. "Haruka-chan, what do you think about the competition so far?"

Her fellow 765 idol pursed her lips, as her eyes drifted towards the top right for a moment. She blinked a little, "I'm… actually a bit relieved – but a bit worried at the same time."

The attention was on Haruka now, as everyone didn't quite understand what she meant. Haruka laughed lightly, "I'm happy that Yayoi and Iori are still in it, but I'm… worried about what's going to happen next."

"Mmm. Haruka's concerns do bring up a good point. After all, there can only be one."

The voice of Kisaragi Chihaya had shared her input to Haruka's thinking. The blue-haired songstress glanced over behind them, "Azusa-san, Producer-san, what do you two think?"

"Ara… I think it'll turn out in the end."

Miura Azusa had said after a while, laughing lightly in the end. "Yayoi-chan and Iori-chan won't change, no matter who becomes first. Right, Producer-san?"

* * *

"_You have got to be kidding me, Shachou!"_

_The Producer had slammed his hands down on the President's desk – effectively making some of the paperwork that was sitting on his desk fall to the ground. He immediately knew his place in the room, and the Producer muttered a quick apology, as he bent down to pick up the fallen paperwork._

_"… You support those girls, don't you?"_

_He heard Tagaki say after a short while, and he glanced up at the desk, as the shadowy-figure of the president, leaned back in his seat. "… Otonashi-kun said something along the lines to me as well."_

_The Producer paused for a moment, as he stood up now, holding the paperwork to his chest – but listened intently on what the President wanted to finish saying. "I simply told her I wanted to test the two young ones – they are, as I said, still young after all." The president paused, as he seemed to heave in a heavy breath._

"_Reality can be harsh sometimes, and they both need to know that they have to overcome it."_

"_But honestly, letting them compete against each other? Do you know how much this is ripping Yayoi apart?"_

_The Producer immediately objected; he couldn't say it was affecting Iori as well because he did not see her much. The President had wheeled around his chair, the back of the chair now facing the Producer._

_"… I tell you, not as a superior, but as a friend, believe in those girls, believe that they will overcome this hardship – and many more to come in the future."_

* * *

"… Producer-san?"  
"… I believe they'll both come out, number one."

He said, placing a hand on top of the one that was gently placed against his arm. He glanced down at the ruby eyes of Azusa, before looking at the rest of the girls – who were looking at him like he was some kind of lunatic.

"From the beginning, all we could do was believe – believe in that friendship, between Yayoi and Iori."

* * *

Yayoi felt something odd – she could hear the offbeat of some of the other competitors around her. As if they were slightly off-timed with the beat of the song that played. Yayoi knew it – that this was her big chance.

And she wasn't going to let it go. She finished her complicated movements, spinning around, and giving an appeal towards the judges.

Coincidentally, on the last beat as the second round came to a close.

And she emerged on top; as everyone else, including Iori, had made a mistake at the same time she appealed.

* * *

"Watching another competition again, Ai?"

Hidaka Mai had come out the kitchen, wiping the spatula she held in her hand with a dry towel. She immediately spotted her daughter, situated in front of the TV – brown eyes glued to the screen. Hidaka Ai just nodded a little, "Yes, Mama."

Mai raised a brow that was such an unresponsive reply. She glanced over now at the television, spotting pink and orange covered figures. "Ahh! Those are those 765 Idols! At least two of them."

Her daughter just mutely nodded, still glued to the television. Mai just shook her head at the silly antics of Ai, and ruffled her daughter's hair a little. She looked closer now into the competition, before smiling slightly.

"Looks like it's going to be a close one."

* * *

Iori had cursed at her own clumsiness – although not as prominent as Haruka's, she still had her own as well. That's what made her in a slight dilemma coming into the third round – she went from first, to second – bested by her fellow 765 Idol – and good friend.

The second round came to a swift close, as the judges had announced the other two who were eliminated. One was not very happy with the outcome – storming off stage, while the other… had a rather tearful farewell.

That just left her, and Yayoi – who seemed to be doing a lot better now.

Iori took the slight chance to look over at Yayoi – and by coincidence or not – Yayoi had done the same.

Iori had blinked a little, before a slight smile reached upon her face, as she closed her eyes – singing out the next verses in the song.

… _Those were complicated dance moves to pull off – have you been training with Makoto?_

Yayoi blinked a little, before a grin reached her lips, as she twirled a little – doing some sort of movement with her feet again. _Yup! After all, it's more fun to do lessons with more than one person, right?_

Iori turned away – she wasn't willing to admit it again.

Yayoi couldn't help but laugh under her breath, as both girls twirled a little – passing each other on the stage.

_You know, Iori-chan, I know you have been getting vocal help and tips from Chihaya-san._

Iori looked somewhat surprised – before she smirked a little, doing some sort of movement, mixed in with the line she was singing. _… At least Makoto is more willing._

Yayoi grinned a little at that, as both girls came together, singing out the next line in the song together. _… Mm! I'll admit I got away with that one._

Iori had whole heartedly agreed.

The atmosphere around them started to lighten, and both girls started to become more synchronized with each other's movements, each other's vocals, and most of all – each other's spirit. The Judges had taken notice this immediately – and started to wonder if this emerged from a singles competition, to a duet competition.

Nonetheless, there could only be one winner.

The song was coming to a soft end, as the two idols, of 765 Productions, nailed it perfectly – and in perfect synchronization with each other. Fans, from across the country, and perhaps the world, went crazy. The chat rooms immediately were swarmed of those wanting to know those results, of those who were congratulating the idols, and of those who wanted another performance.

The Judges were absolutely wowed by the turn of events coming into the third round, and were standing up, clapping loudly at the performance that was given.

The live audience too was on their feet, cheering and clapping as loud as they could. They were calling for an encore – wanting a second perfect performance like that.

Yayoi and Iori however, were exhausted. They stood wearily side by side, waving and yelling out towards their fans. They glanced at each other – and unconsciously, their free arms linked together. They continued to show their appreciation towards their fans – and prepared themselves for an unprepared standing ovation.

* * *

_"… We'll be friends, no matter what happens, right?"_

* * *

Omake: The 961 Production scene that never made it!

(I wonder why)

Shijou Takane flipped open the television, as she ignored the frantic cries in the background – as her fellow 961 Production idols; Ganaha Hibiki, and Hoshii Miki were searching for one of Hibiki's lost pets again.

"_Hamuzou! Come back! Hamuzou!"  
"Miki won't eat on one of your peanuts with her onigiri!"  
"… Miki! Those were Shimao's peanuts!"  
"… Were they…?"_

Takane ignored the two once more, as they ran by – still searching for Hibiki's hamster. She blinked, all that there was on television was this idol competition broadcast. She was about to turn the television off and do something else – except a certain, pink-clad figure on screen caught her eye. "… Minase Iori…"

Indeed, it was the rather, fierce rival she had, on television, fighting to be number one in the competition. The silver-haired female watched the screen intently – before Hibiki and Miki came running in. "Takane! Have you seen Hamuzou?!?"

Hibiki immediately asked, but almost fell over as Miki somewhat jumped onto her back, trying to get a look at what was on the screen. Miki's eyes immediately lit up in glee, "It's Deko-chan!"

"Eh?!? 765 Pro?!?"

Hibiki stammered quickly, her attention drawn to the television screen. She then pointed at it, as the camera changed to an orange-clad figure. "It's hungry hamster!"

However, right after the loud exclamations and statements were made – Hibiki and Miki shrank back a little – as they felt a dangerous aura directed towards them. "… Hibiki… Miki… would you two quiet down?"

Takane had cut them down swiftly with her tongue – and both girls shrank back even more, a quiet "Okay…" immediately came after. They soon all huddled around the TV to watch their rivals compete.

* * *

A/N: Oh my God, it finally has come to an end.

I never realized it was going to be so long. Before I rave about the length, let me explain how much time it took me to write it all.

The idea of this sort of piece came from a while back, when I first saw a video of Iori and Yayoi dancing and singing to lion (from Macross Frontier or something), which threw their whole friendship up in the smoke. I wanted to do a fan-fiction based off of the video since.

I started to write the beginning at the beginning of this week – so roughly… I would say about Tuesday. I wrote the introduction (basically up to the second flashback scene), and left it for a few days. After my first final, I wanted to do something other than study – so I picked this piece up again to work with.

In other words, I started at 7 PM today, and I didn't stop to it was finished – 4:30 AM.

So as you can see – I'm extremely tired as I write these notes down. XD;

Anyways – the length. I didn't mean for it to be really this long. But after the introduction got written down, I had a bad feeling it was going to be long. More events started to occur in my head, and I felt I needed to include them in. After I finally finished writing the pre-middle – I was already at 7 pages, and I was like, 'awe crap, at this rate, I'm going to be at 12 and I won't even be done.'

I scrapped a couple of the ideas in mind, and I ended exactly at 12 pages, kinda continuing on to 13.

This kind of reminds me of the time I spent to 8:00 AM on my Christmas-ish, Dearly Stars fanfiction – but the fact I started at 4:00 AM is a big difference. XD

Ah well, I guess I won't be up for a while tomorrow. XD;

I guess I should kinda comment on each section, what I like, disliked, etc.

You can see that it's split into… about four parts now; the beginning, the pre-middle, middle, the conclusion.

The Beginning (From the beginning to the second flashback):

I actually really liked the beginning; it was a lot longer than my original plan. Honestly, my favorite had to be Iori-Yayoi's flashback sequence, specifically the second one under the sky. It was just a lot of fun to write. What I found hard under this section, is the somber (and I guess more stuck up now XD) Iori, and the sad Yayoi.

You have to admit, writing about sad Yayoi is sad.

The Pre-Middle (To inspecting the studio, to the start of the broadcast):

As I said before, writing about sad Yayoi is sad. Although, Sad Yayoi and Big Brother Producer was a plus for me (I guess?). I actually really liked the 'argument' between Iori and the Producer in the other flashback sequence – I made Iori… more like Kugimiya's other tsundere characters.

What I really didn't like here was Kotori and Ritsuko's part. I felt I could've done extremely better – but I needed some sort of transition scene.

The Middle (The Great Battle, to the end of the scene with Mai and Ai Hidaka):

No swords, or guns, or epic fight sequence here guys. It's a dance off. XD;

Honestly, I was just pretty 'meh' with the whole thing – but what stuck out to me the most, and what I enjoyed was the 765 scene. Writing about Makoto was enjoyable – okay, shut up. XD;

Producer and Takagi's scene wasn't originally planned, but I realized that Producer might've been on the same page as Kotori – as pre-oppositions to Yayoi and Iori's participation in the competition – so this scene was actually fun to write.

The End (The start of the third round, to the…. End XD):

This was enjoyable. Quite, enjoyable.

Honestly – Iori may not have acted like her highness (XD) self – but it was a nice change from writing tsundere Iori all the time. Oh. And happy Yayoi is happy. Yeah I liked that.

I had nothing to hate in this part – yeah.

If you're still a bit confused at the last dialogue – reference back to the second flashback sequence (that ends the introduction part).

I also had music to accompany each part, and I guess I'll share it here (although this is getting very long XD; )

The Beginning:  
Futari no Kioku (piano version by まかろにP ):

I chose this one, because it felt great. The somberness of the song fit well with the happy flashback sequences, but then it also dampens the mood a lot later in the song when it came to their friendship starting to break apart.

The Pre-Mid.:  
Friend (From Fragile: Farewell Ruins to the Moon):  
I love this song to bits and pieces, I learned how to play it on the piano (or well I self-taught myself) a long time ago, way before I quit piano. Friend was great for the middle, because it felt like… a calm before the storm song. The sadness fits well with sad Yayoi.

The Middle:  
Lion (Opening Theme of Macross Frontier):  
The good song itself, that was used in the video, and became the title of this piece of writing. This is a great song for the battle between the idols – and a battle between Iori and Yayoi as well.

The End:  
Senkou (From Final Fantasy XIII, an arrangement by an user):  
I honestly looked ups and downs for Senkou (or some might know it better as, Flash) all day before I started writing at 7. I couldn't find anything because the OST isn't out yet – but I found this wonderful violin arrangement, and was heads over heels about it. This sums up the ending quite nicely; but it also especially fit with Iori and Yayoi's communication.

Ah right, I better talk about that because it's a bit confusing.

From the perspective I'm coming from – they either have some spiritual link that they can talk mentally to each other – but this is extremely farfetched. XD;

But really, you know what another is thinking if you're extremely close to them. This whole story was about overcoming anything – no matter what's at stake, with friendship. That's what Iori realizes at this point, and she and Yayoi start to be able to do these interpretations.

Anyways, this is it. I'm extremely exhausted (5:15 AM for me atm) and I think I need to sleep for while. XD;

Thank you for reading this far, I know it must be exhausting for you too – and you probably took lots of breaks in between all this random mumble jumble. XD;

I'm sorry for the OOC ness of anyone – this is… probably my first 'serious' piece with most of the imas characters.

I hope you enjoyed!

(this has been cross-posted over at deviantArt, and livejournal at the community, dreamsoundscape – do not fret if you read this there, they should be both under either Picup or Picupzors – if they're not, please inform me and I'll look into it)

Omake note: For those who don't know, Hamuzou and Shimao are Hibiki's pet hamster, and squirrel respectively. Also, Miki calls Iori 'Deko-chan' meaning forehead; while Hibiki calls Yayoi frequently in Perfect Sun, 'hungry hamster' – or something like that.

And yes, I enjoyed cutting both of them down with Takane. XD


End file.
